


isithembiso

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96





	isithembiso

UBrienne wayengakaze azicabange ukuthi ushadile, hhayi njengoba wayeneminyaka eyisishiyagalolunye futhi eyiqonda kahle imiphumela yokubukeka kwakhe. Ngaphambi kwalokho ngaleso sikhathi, wayevame ukuphindaphinda iphupho lomshado, lapho i-knight, i-knight eyiqiniso, yayizomkhuphuka izinyawo zayo. Ubezomsindisa engozini ngemuva kokuba emsindisile. Uzoba muhle futhi alunge, abe yinkosi yobuhle obungenakuqhathaniswa. Wayengeke abe ophelele, noma kunjalo; wayengeke abe yi-knight engcono kuneBrienne. Ube nesibindi, kepha ahlupheke, kepha angabi nazinkinga uBrienne angakwazanga ukuzidambisa. Futhi bazobe bethandana.

Kepha uJaime wayeseshonile.

UBrienne ubekade esemngcwabeni, lapho babebeke uphawu amawele aseLannister kumalokhethi abo ahlukile kodwa aseduze. Umfishi wayethe bazobe bekuthanda lokho, kepha ubengakhulumanga nomfowabo kaningi, ngemuva kokulahleka kwesandla. Wayengazi.

Wayezame ukumenza akholwe ukuthi, cha, ubengeke afune ukubhekana nodadewabo kuze kube phakade, kodwa isizathu sakhe saphelelwa usizi.

"Ngiyazi," kusho uTirion, ebheka ngenhla yobuso bakhe ukuhlanganisa ubuso nobuso bakhe. "Kodwa le yinto eyiyo okufanele uyenze, ukugwema inhlamba. Yisiko lamaLannister. Angi ... angifisi ukwenza noma ngubani asole lutho."

Bobabili bayazi ukuthi ubani omunye, kepha kungcono ukungamqambi.

“Manje,” kusho yena, ehla esihlalweni sakhe futhi ehla enyuka emahholo ahamba ngeCasterly Rock. "Mangihlale esihlalweni sami esingenalutho ngibuse nesihloko sami esingenalutho. Kufanele ngithole unkosikazi. Akufanele athande ukuthi ulayini wami uphelelwe."

UBrienne wayengesona isiwula. Wazi umbono lapho ezwa eyodwa. UBrienne akakaze akhulume noTrionion Lannister futhi, yize amanothi ayethunyelwa ngamaphiko amnyama, ngezikhathi nezikhathi.

Impi isiphelile. Impi yakhe yayisiphelile. Ngendlovukazi yabo entsha kwavela imithetho emisha. Kungcono ukuthi ungazenzi izingxabano zezinto. Kungcono ukungakufanelekeli ukuqashelwa. Bekulungile ukugcina ikhanda lakho lishonile, ukushada nokwenza izingane hhayi ukubuza imibuzo. Indlovukazi yabo yabusa ngenqindi ukufanisa ubukhosi bayo.

UBrienne uyazibuza, kwesinye isikhathi, uma kuyilokho okwakuzizwa okhokho bakhe, lapho u-Aegon eqala ukufika osebeni lwabo oluthobekile. Imithetho emisha isendaweni. Akumenyezelwa emahlelweni asobala, njengezikhathi zobusha bakhe. Esikhundleni salokho, imithetho emisha idluliswa kungaziwa muntu, kuyilapho wonke umhlaba ulala amaphupho abalulekile. Futhi ekuseni, abantu bayanyamalala.

(Ilungelo laphezulu legazi lasebukhosini alikaze lisho okungaphansi kuBrienne. Ucabanga ukuthi useyintombi endala ebabayo. Ucabanga ukuthi, ngabe lokho kwenzeke, uJaime angaziqhenya.)

UBrienne usola ukuthi isiphakamiso somshado besisizwa yi-imp. Ubungani babo abukaze bube yinto enkulu, kepha umuzwa wakhe wecala nokukhathazeka kwakwanele ukuqeda ngisho noDrogon omkhulu, ehleli ngaphandle kwamasango eQueen's Landing. Kunjalo nje, isiphakamiso siyeza, futhi uBrienne akaqinisekile ukuthi angasiphendula kanjani.

Wayehlala njalo ecabanga ngokushada ne-knight enhle. Kuyafaneleka nje ukuthi lesi sicelo sibe nge-The Knight of Flowers uqobo, futhi kufanelekile ukuthi isiphakamiso kufanele size emva kobuso bakhe singelutho kepha kunesibazi esikhulu nesinyama esomile. Uyemukela ngaphambi kokuba abe nesikhathi sokuzibuza. Akafuni ulayini kababa wakhe uphume uphele. INdlovukazi Yodrako inokhahlo njengomlilo futhi ibanda njengeqhwa lomyeni wayo, kepha ifake imithetho emisha ukusebenza kwabesifazane abanjengoBrienne. Noma yiziphi izingane anazo zingaba ngeTarth, hhayi iTyrell nhlobo.

Akacabangi ukuthi izinto zizohamba ngaleyondlela, kodwa-ke, emuva kwempi enkulu kakhulu kusukela eyakhe u-Aegon, kuhle kakhulu ukuphupha.

(Futhi eNyakatho, INdlovukazi yeWolf ilala ithule njengoba amadoda eqhwa efile asakazeke eduzane nenqaba yakhe, manje eyakhiwe kabusha. Amaphupho akhe amnyama futhi agcwele ukwesaba, kepha ngokungafani nabanye abaningi, uyavuka. Naye, uthumela amanothi kaBrienne ngesinye isikhathi. . UBrienne uthola umbhalo wesandla sakhe ukufundeka kalula ukwedlula ekaTyrion.)

Lapho uLoras efika, mubi kakhulu kunendlela uBrienne akhumbula ngayo. Kube yiminyaka eminingi, futhi iminyaka ingeze ngenhlamba ekulimaleni okwenziwe ebusweni bukaLoras egameni lempi. Uyindoda ethule, kanti ekuqaleni uBrienne ucabanga ukuthi kungenxa yobubi bakhe, njengoba uBrienne eba intombazane ethule ngenxa yokubukeka kwayo. Kepha uGarlan uyamlungisa, uma uLoras esephumile egumbini.

Uthi, "Kuzofanele ubekezele mfowethu." "U-oyela ushise umphimbo wakhe nolimi; uyakwazi ukukhuluma, kepha akuzwakali kumnandi, ngakho-ke akakhulumi nakancane, uma engasiza."

"Ngiyaqonda," kusho uBrienne. "Ungakhathazeki." Ezinsukwini ezedlule, uBrienne wayezokhathazeka ukuthi ngabe wayemqinisile uGarland, lapho. Kufanele asho ukuthi uyabekezela futhi unomusa, futhi angenza izinto zibe lula kuLoras njengoba ayengakwazi. Kepha mdala ngokwanele, manje, ukwamukela inhlonipho ngamanga. Uhlala athule, anikine ikhanda bese ephuza newayini lakhe.

Umshado wabo uyindaba enokuthula, kuphela ubuncane obudingekayo bofakazi kanye nasemajukujukwini. Uzoqonda ukuthi uSer Loras akasasithandi isibukeli. Kanjalo, uphakamisela ingubo yakhe emahlombe akhe ngokuchuma okuncane. Ethule nje, abonge iNkosazana yaseNyakatho ngokudinga imithetho uNdlovukazi waseNingizimu ayidlulise kabili kuye. UBrienne wayezozisola


End file.
